


Mortified, 15 Years Too Late

by PhoenixPlume117



Series: Continuity Timeline [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Dadrien, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02 L'insaisissable | Troublemaker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Adrien, Future Fic, Future Marinette, Gen, Humor, Husbands, Married Couple, Memories, Mominette, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Parents, Pictures, Slice of Life, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: After 15 years Marinette realizes she still has something to be embarrassed about.





	Mortified, 15 Years Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's 16 years but 15 was a better title. Artistic license.

2030 CE

"Up like a rocket, down like the rain, back and forth like a choo choo train," Marinette sang while helping one and a half year old Emma brush her teeth before bed. The latest Disney Princess was slowly being revealed from behind a veil of graphic bubbles on her tablet much to Em's delight. When the picture was fully revealed it showed a messy haired brunette with a crooked crown, "cleaning" by shoving everything under her bed. One of the cute scenes in the movie, from when the princess was a little girl.

Em, spit (her favorite part) and rinsed, then ran to get hugs and kisses from her "Paba" before storytime. Marinette, looked at the tablet while cleaning the toothbrush. It was a cute scene but it wasn't exactly like in the movie, that she had seen 5,000 times.

On the tablet, the princess had lifted her mattress to make it easier to hide junk and it showed stickers and a sandwich stuck to the bottom of the mattress-Marinette accidentally knocked the tablet to the floor and Emma's still vibrating toothbrush slipped from her numb fingers into the sink. Marinette began breathing hard, feeling the pressure in her chest build. Ohmigod, he knew! She couldn't breath. She'd forgotten, but he _knew,_ all this time he _knew._

"Marinette?!" No response. Adrien walked into the bathroom with Emma on his hip, but put her down and whispered to her when he saw Marinette. The little girl scampered off to play. While Marinette's panicked look was familiar, he hadn't seen it in a very long time. He reached over turned off the water, picked up the tablet, then turned off the toothbrush and put it away. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders and slowly rubbing her arms then her back. Over the years he'd learned the quickest way to help her was slow smooth strokes and a calm constant voice. "We'll take care of it together, we always have, we always will."

Marinette turned back to the sink and splashed cold water on her face already coming down from the worst of it but she still needed to tell him, "you saw them, the photographs."

"What photographs?" He said baffled but still rubbing her back.

"The day Jagged and Papa did the show," by now she was able to take deep breaths and felt better, sort of, after all, they were talking about _ the pictures _. 

Adrien leaned against the sink facing her smirking, "yeah, I'm sorry to tell you but most of France and anyone who streamed it because they love Jagged saw them." He reached up and pushed her hair behind her shoulder and nodded his head and used a falsetto to say "but it's only because you love fashion so it's okay, I'm sure it had nothing to do with that cute Adrien Agreste."

Marinette groaned covering her eyes with one hand but Adrien could see she was starting to smile. Now he could _ finally _ tease her. He'd wanted to ever since that day, since he'd known her. He'd even tried to the next day but he hadn't known how back then… _But now._

"One thing, I gotta ask," he said leaning over her, obliterating her personal space. A reflection of the way he had stood over her the morning after Penny's Akumatization. The morning he'd leaned over and asked her if she was lying. Years later the very adult Adrien spoke softly into her ear _ knowing _ this was what she was truly upset about, "Why _ did _ you have my pictures under your bed?"

Marinette moaned with mortification, and felt him pull her into his arms for a hug and felt his body shake before she heard his deep laugh. She uncovered her eyes to see his crinkled shut with mirth.

Standing in the circle of her partner of 17 years and husband 6 years' arms, she felt an overwhelming sense of security. Nothing could ever make her feel embarrassed or ashamed with him. He'd never judge her and find her lacking, and she had finally realized it at a soul deep level. 

She laughed as her body relaxed fully, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. She took a deep breath then whispered into his ear "You're a pretty smart kitty, why don't you tell me your theories. Why _ would _ a girl have so many pictures of her crush under her bed, Tiger?" She said then winked suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories here and visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


End file.
